


Changed 2

by mavrrik



Series: Changed [2]
Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Kanjani8 (Band), V6
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, M/M, Mutants
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 01:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mavrrik/pseuds/mavrrik





	Changed 2

«…в зоне поражения – весь мир!  
Сейчас уже достоверно известно, что причиной Изменения стал открытый безымянным европейцем газ квартий, молекулы которого обладают аномальной способностью разрушать связи между атомами в других веществах и столь же аномальной энергией, способной образовывать на их месте новые, чаще всего отличные от прежних. Механизм этого процесса до сих пор не ясен.  
Квартий может самовоспроизводиться, взаимодействуя с водородом. Достоверно известно, что это самый тяжёлый из известных науке изотоп водорода.  
Способ, которым первооткрыватель синтезировал этот всепроникающий газ, навсегда останется страшной загадкой для оставшейся в живых части человечества – этой лаборатории уже не существует. Но достоверные источники сообщают – квартия больше нет на Земле. У него оказался очень короткий период полураспада.   
Сейчас с определённой точностью можно утверждать, что атмосфера на планете не изменилась – молекулы газов находятся слишком далеко друг от друга; что вода по-прежнему вода; что на металлы квартий не оказал никакого влияния – предположительно, из-за относительной «примитивности» строения.   
Но самым страшным переменам подверглись живые существа. Изменение коснулось их на уровне ДНК, что вызвало мутации, характер которых полностью зависит от индивидуального строения каждого живого организма или отдельной клетки. И для многих, многих, многих это оказалось фатальным.   
Но части учёных удалось придумать способ защиты от квартия. И с помощью этого в нескольких точках, разбросанных по всех Земле, удалось установить барьеры, области низкой энергии, и сохранить эти области в первоначальном виде, как до Изменения. Области выбирались не наобум – они возникли вокруг промышленных зон и исследовательских центров самых крупных городов. Волна Изменения прокатилась по всему земному шару и дезинтегрировала, а жизнь до сих пор сосредоточена у этих Центров – Городов.  
И кто знает, когда человечеству удастся полностью преодолеть последствия Изменения? Вопрос состоит ещё в том, что…»

\- Из-за относительной примитивности строения… - произносит Йоко, растягивая каждое слово, и закрывает газету. - Эти ваши городские газетчики вообще понимают, что они пишут?  
Хина отвлекается от ящика, из которого он достаёт новые реактивы, и осуждающе смотрит на Йоко:  
\- Они делают то, что могут. Достоверные источники информации найти очень сложно.  
\- А сложнее всего - думать головой, - фыркает Йоко, окончательно сминая газету и небрежно отправляя её в коробку с горючим мусором. - У вас же там полно лабораторий и учёных, неужели они дружно разучились это делать?  
Хина неопределённо пожимает плечами, пододвигая пару ампул к Йоко:  
\- Думаешь, они горят желанием всё всем рассказать? К тому же, большинство слишком сомневается, чтобы что-то утверждать. Ты же сам говорил и проверял, что даже один и тот же материал может меняться по-разному в отдельных своих частях из-за примесей. Городские же пытаются выявить хоть какие-то закономерности в изменении.  
Йоко в ответ только машет рукой на Хину, быстро находя ампулам место. Тот вздыхает и спрашивает:  
\- Есть новости от Рё?  
\- Их Величество соизволило на днях пить горькую в Оренджи и жаловаться на жизнь, - желчью в голосе Йоко можно отравить весь Город.  
\- Ну, Мару не привыкать выслушивать излияния посетителей, да и Рё выпить совсем не дурак, что такого? – недоумевает Хина.  
Йоко прерывает его жестом, уже тихо хихикая между словами:  
\- А когда их Величество уже отключилось, за царственным телом пришёл Окура, извинился перед Мару и выволок оное тело из бара.  
Хина качает головой, возвращаясь к ящику:  
\- Лучше бы делом занимались.  
Йоко снова хихикает:  
\- Это мой способ ведения дел, - со значением произносит он, явно цитируя.  
Хина только вздыхает в ответ.  
Успокоившись, Йоко осматривает уже выложенные на стол реактивы и морщится при виде одной этикетки:  
\- Такая селитра раньше была чище.  
\- Доступных ресурсов всё меньше, и достать их труднее. Не жалуйся, очистишь при необходимости.  
Бурча что-то недовольное под нос, Йоко удаляется в другую комнату.  
Хина снова вздыхает, задумчиво глядя на полупустую коробку. Неизвестно, до каких пор ему будет удаваться недоговаривать в отчётах начальству, куда девается часть материалов. И как Йоко вообще повезло, что его выпускают за границу Города, а знакомый дозорный уже давно не интересуется его «прогулками» на день и дольше. Хина проводит руками по лицу, будто смахивая назойливые мысли и машинально потирает шрам над правой бровью. Он хорошо, даже слишком хорошо, помнит их с Йоко встречу после изменения. 

Они познакомились в средней школе, жили по соседству. И про них можно было с уверенностью сказать, что они были лучшими друзьями.  
Изменение застало их на территории, впоследствии ставшей Городом. Хина оказался там абсолютно случайно, Йоко же – с отцом-учёным, в его лаборатории, из которой Йоко всегда было трудно вытащить даже предложением поиграть в баскетбол. Они избежали влияния квартия. Но они не знали, что оказались в Городе вместе.   
А спустя несколько лет…   
***  
Хина идёт за старшим в группе, внимательно глядя по сторонам. Никогда не знаешь, что можно встретить за поворотом – что-то нужное, что-то бесполезное или что-то опасное, желающее тобой закусить.   
Они – группа поиска ресурсов для Города. Для Хины это всего второй рейд, он всё ещё немного нервничает, но, будто почувствовав его волнение, Инохара-сан, поравнявшись с ним, ободряюще хлопает его по плечу.  
И тут же Хина замечает блеск металла в тени проёма здания.  
\- Инохара-сан, я что-то заметил. Можно проверить?  
Старший одобрительно кивает:  
\- Только осторожнее. Мы пойдём вперёд по улице, район достаточно безопасен, его недавно зачищали от бет. Если что-то полезное – оставляй метку и догоняй.   
Хина порывисто кивает и быстрым шагом пересекает улицу, ныряя в полумрак бывшего подъезда. Источником металлического блеска оказывается контейнер высотой с человеческий рост. Хина довольно ухмыляется – часто в герметично закрытых контейнерах искатели находят сохранившиеся вещи, который квартий не смог изменить.  
Он подходит ближе и, не без труда повернув проржавевшую ручку, тянет дверь на себя.  
И тут наступает темнота.  
***  
Хина приходит в себя медленно. Голова ощущается как пустой горшок, набитый гремящими камнями. Зрение возвращается не сразу. Сосредоточие боли оказывается где-то на лбу и при ощупывании там обнаруживается повязка.  
\- Не смей трогать! Зря я, что ли, на тебя последний чистый бинт извёл? – чей-то недовольный голос доносится откуда-то сзади, постепенно приближаясь.  
Хина пытается приподняться на кровати, кстати, вполне удобной, но со стоном падает обратно.  
\- Лежи, говорю! – обладатель недовольного голоса появляется в поле его зрения, и Хине кажется, что он слишком сильно ударился головой.  
\- Йоко? Йокояма Кимитака? – недоверчиво спрашивает он, вглядываясь в знакомое лицо.  
\- Он самый, - Йоко до боли знакомо усмехается, присаживаясь рядом на стул. – Ты, главное, лежи. Как я сказал, бинт был последний, снова откроется кровотечение – останавливать кровь халатом я не стану, он мне дорог как память.  
Хина, не отрывая головы от подушки, оглядывается. Комнату можно назвать уютной – ковёр, занавески на окнах, обои.  
\- Где мы? В Городе? – Йоко кривится от вопроса, как от целого лимона без сахара.  
\- Нет. Это моя лаборатория. Вернее, отцовская.  
\- Но?.. – Хина помнит, что лаборатория отца Йоко располагалась именно в Городе.  
\- Долгая история, - Йоко привстаёт и ощупывает здоровую левую половину лба Хины. – Температуры нет, - произносит он себе под нос.  
\- А как я здесь оказался? – запоздало вспоминает Хина. – И что со мной вообще произошло?  
\- Ты нанюхался квартия из контейнера и отключился, в процессе падения рассёк свой многострадальный лоб. А я тебя до лаборатории на своём горбу тащил. И как только не надорвался? – Йоко отходит к столику у окна и что-то пересыпает из склянки в склянку.  
Хина не сразу понимает смысл фразы:  
\- Стоп! Квартия, ты сказал?!  
\- Именно, - отвечает Йоко склянке. – Поздравляю, Хина, ты теперь мутант. И как он вообще там оказался? - снова обращаясь к склянке.  
\- Мутант?! – не обращая внимания на боль, Хина вскакивает.  
\- Ну не кричи ты так, - Йоко поворачивается к кровати, лоб страдальчески наморщен. – Ничего страшного не произошло.  
\- Ах, не произошло?! – Хина уже едва себя контролирует. – А как я пройду следующий тест?  
Йоко отмахивается:  
\- Ты про эту методику определения «мутант-не мутант»? Она недоработана и не определяет ментальные мутации. А у тебя, судя по всем признакам, именно такая.  
Хина немного остывает, садясь обратно на кровать.  
\- А ты как узнал?  
Йоко довольно ухмыляется:  
\- Автор методики – мой отец, и он, уйдя из Города, здесь довёл её почти до совершенства. Теперь вероятность определения наличия мутации – 100 процентов, как и вероятность определения характера мутации. Только невозможно определить конкретную индивидуальную мутацию, приходится выяснять методом научного тыка.   
\- И что же за мутация у меня, ты не определил? – Хина прислушивается к себе, но ничего странного не чувствует.  
\- Я ещё не выяснил, - Йоко задумчиво на него смотрит и возвращается к склянкам.  
\- А как ты там оказался, у контейнера? – Хина не может успокоиться.  
\- Я уже давно присмотрел его для себя, и вот только сейчас решил проверить, что внутри. А тут ты подвернулся.  
Тут Хину осеняет страшная догадка:  
\- Йоко, – осторожно произносит он, - ты заходил в контейнер?  
\- Угу, - неразборчиво отвечает тот.  
\- Но тогда… - Хина не решается закончить.  
\- Угу, тоже мутировал, - всё внимание Йоко отдано склянкам.  
\- Но… - снова произносит Хина.  
\- Но ничего страшного и ужасного, - закончив колдовать с колбами, Йоко протягивает одну Хине. В ней плещется голубоватая жидкость.  
\- Пей, это анестетик, - встретив недоумённый взгляд Хины, он вздыхает и поясняет, - обезболивающее.  
Хина проглатывает чуть солоноватое, почти безвкусное лекарство двумя большими глотками.  
\- Спасибо. А твоя мутация?  
\- Тоже ментальная, нам обоим относительно повезло, - Йоко забирает у него колбу. – И я даже узнал, в чём её особенность.  
Вдруг он замирает на месте, через секунду хитро прищуриваясь:  
\- А ну-ка…  
Хитрая искорка в его глазах сменяется сосредоточением. Хина непонимающе на него смотрит:  
\- Йоко, что…?  
\- Ты что-нибудь чувствуешь? – вместо ответа спрашивает тот.  
Хина качает головой:  
\- Вообще ничего, даже боли.  
\- Скорее всего, это просто лекарство подействовало. И всё? – допытывается Йоко.   
\- Да, - с уверенностью кивает Хина.  
\- Тогда я могу предположить, что у тебя за мутация, - довольная улыбка. – Похоже, на тебя нельзя воздействовать ментально. Не уверен, что на все сто, но за свою мутацию - способность влиять на чужие мысли – я отвечаю. Ты закрыт для меня. Конечно, это слишком общий вывод, стоит ещё многое проверить и перепроверить… - Йоко погружается в размышления  
Хина только и может, что ошарашено на него посмотреть:  
\- А про себя ты как выяснял?  
\- Всё просто, - снова улыбается Йоко, - она - это первое, на что я себя проверял.  
***  
В соседней комнате что-то падает и разбивается, следом слышится недовольный возглас Йоко, и Хина выныривает из воспоминаний. Вздохнув, он выставляет из ящика последний реактив и идёт спасать положение.


End file.
